The present invention relates to a rotary engine having an eccentrically rotatable rotor of a substantially triangular cross sectional profile encased within a trochoidal type housing.
Earlier rotary engines were on the one hand accompanied by such advantages as having smooth rotation, high output power and low production of NOx which is harmful to human beings, but were on the other hand accompanied by such disadvantages as having low economical merit for the users of the rotary car engines.
The invention relates to a rotary engine having a narrow plug channel connecting the plug and chamber.
The invention relates in particular to such an engine having an ignition system comprising a pair of plug channels each comprising a single ignition plug.
Rotary internal combustion engines, particularly of the trochoidal type, have been provided with a casing having a pair of ignition plugs disposed in the peripheral wall thereof. A first plug is positioned adjacent a second plug along a line parallel to the direction of rotation of the engine rotor. Such two plug ignition systems are employed to obtain a high fuel burning efficiency.
To avoid contact with the apex seal of the rotor during operation, the plugs are set in channels in the peripheral casing. Between the electrode of each ignition plug and the internal face of the casing a connecting passage or plug channel extends. The transverse cross-sectional profile of one of the plug channels reduces towards the end of the channel remote from the electrode, to prevent interference with the ignition spark, (which is otherwise caused by the presence of incompletely burnt gas deposits on the electrode, as particles of the air/fuel mixture are urged towards the electrode due to the inertia imparted to the mixture by the rotor and as the rotor apex tends to collect unburned fuel particles from the internal peripheral wall of the casing, some of which particles are forced up the plug channel by the gas flow generated as the apex of the rotor crosses the opening to the first plug channel in the peripheral wall of the casing).